The invention relates to a reclosable packaging container in the form of a bag or sack of plastic foil or a composite foil with inner plastic layer, comprising a closure device of plastic material arranged at the upper edge of the container and extending across the entire inner width of the container, which comprises a first closure part connected to the front wall of the container and a second closure part connected to the back wall of the container, wherein one closure part comprises a profiled strip with a groove-like profiled receiving section and the other closure part comprises a profiled strip with a tongue-like profiled engagement section and wherein both closure parts are provided with a connecting flap formed as a unitary part of the profiled strip, which is connected with the front wall or the back wall of the container by a connecting seam, respectively, and wherein a slide is provided which engages across the profiled strips like a rider and, when moved, pushes the profiled strips together for closing or moves them apart for opening.
Known packaging containers of the aforementioned kind are known in different configurations (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,442,838, 6,361,213, U.S. Pat. No. -2001-014,186-A1, EP 1053948 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,812 A). These configurations have in common that the packaging container is formed as a flat bag or a flat sack and the connecting flaps of the closure parts of the closure device are connected independent from one another to the front wall and the back wall of the bag or the sack so that, as needed, an additional closure is to be provided which enables a first access to the contained material only upon opening it.